


Together Or Not?

by Northjet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northjet/pseuds/Northjet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation from the end of season 11.  Callie and Jackson form a friendship that is mistaken for something more or is it a mistake?  Eventual Calzona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Callie had watched from afar as Catherine Avery stopped Jackson in the hallway and had a heated discussion with him. It had started off calm enough, but then something Catherine said had clearly upset Jackson and he was quite vehemently disagreeing with her.  She said something else, ensuring she had the last word and then walked away.

After Catherine walked away, Jackson glared after her for a second before punching a wall. He started flexing his hand after that, obviously in some discomfort.

Everyone knew Jackson was having a hard time since his separation from April, but nobody had really reached out to him. Callie got up deciding to go talk to Mark’s former protégé.  Mark had cared a great deal for Jackson and Callie felt like she should reach out to him.

As she approached Jackson, Callie spoke.

“Punching a wall is a sure fire way to break your hand.”

“Hmmm? Yeah, not the smartest thing I’ve ever done.”  Jackson admitted as he continued flexing his hand.

“Follow me.” Callie gestured with her head.

Jackson followed her into an exam room.

“Let’s take a look at this and see if there is any damage.” Callie murmured as she pulled on some gloves.

Jackson held his hand out for her appraisal.

After a thorough examination and a few moments of silence, Callie gave Jackson her findings.

“It looks like nothing is broken. You’re just going to have some seriously bruised knuckles.  No more punching walls.”  Callie warned.

“I promise.” Jackson said softly not looking at Callie.

She regarded him for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Callie questioned gently.

Jackson deliberated for a moment.

“She loves April a lot and wants us to be together. She’s giving me a hard time about it and trying to ensure that when April gets back from overseas, we’ll be together.  I haven’t told her I filed for divorce and had the papers sent to April.  She signed them.  I got them back last week.”  Jackson confessed.

Callie sat back with wide eyes.

“Jackson, you shouldn’t be going through this alone.” Callie whispered compassionately.

“I’ve been going through all of it alone. Even while April and I were married.  I never thought in her quest to heal after we lost Samuel that she wouldn’t care about how I was dealing with everything.”  Jackson acknowledged sadly.

“Believe me. I know what it’s like to be left behind by a spouse who is trying to heal.”  Callie sympathized.

Jackson looked up quickly.

“Yeah, I guess you would understand.” He remarked with a sad smile.

Callie decided Jackson needed some cheering up and she thought she had the perfect idea.

“Sofia is with Arizona for the next couple of days. How about you and me hitting up Joe’s for some tequila and forgetting about our women trouble?”  Callie suggested with a grin.

“Oh, I like the sound of that. Lead the way!”  Jackson said with a laugh.

They quickly changed and headed across the street to Joe’s.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona was at Joe’s catching up with an old friend. Meredith had agreed to watch Sofia for a couple of hours so they could talk.

“Jen, I’m so glad we were able to make this work. How have…”  She trailed off as she looked at the door.  Jackson and Callie had just walked in and they looked really happy to be in each other’s company.

“Arizona? What are you looking at?”  Jen turned around and saw what or who Arizona was looking at.

“Is that Callie? Who is that hot, hot man she is with?  Not that I’m interested, gold star and all, but he’s very pretty.”  Jen asked her friend.

“Jackson, he’s another doctor at Grey-Sloan.” Arizona mumbled.

“She really likes the doctors, huh?” Jen mused.

“They’re friends…apparently.” Arizona answered.

She watched as Jackson and Callie started doing tequila shots, clearly having a great time.

“Um…as much as I’m enjoying this time watching your ex with her ‘friend’, maybe we could get back to our conversation.” Jen spoke up obviously uncomfortable with how long the silence had extended.

“They are friends!” Arizona hissed not pleased with what Jen was implying.

“Okayyyyy. Arizona, you are clearly not over that woman and you seem to be trying to convince yourself more so than me that they are just friends.  Think about that.”  Jen observed with raised eyebrows.

“Believe me; I know what I feel for her. She’s better off without me.”  Arizona responded sadly.

“How lovely of you to make that decision for her.” Jen snarked.

“Stop. Let’s just continue on with our evening and forget they are here.”  Arizona proposed.

“Fine by me.” Jen replied.

They continued catching up, but Arizona kept one eye on Callie and Jackson at all times.

Jen was in the middle of telling Arizona a funny work story when she noticed Arizona was no longer paying attention. She turned to see what was of interest.  Callie and Jackson were clearly a little tipsy and were giddily heading out of the bar together.

“Um, Jen can we call it a night? I should go pick up Sofia and head home.”  Arizona said quietly.

“Sure. We shouldn’t wait too long to do this again.”  Jen stated as she stood up.

“For sure.” Arizona agreed as she too stood up and headed out of the bar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson decided to be a gentleman and shared a taxi with Callie. It was a little out of his way, but he told her that he wanted to make sure she got home safely, which made Callie feel oddly warm inside.  Not in a romantic sense, but actually having someone worry about her well-being made her feel like she mattered.  She hadn’t felt that in a long time.

“I really needed this. Thanks for suggesting it.”  Jackson said earnestly.

“I think we both did.” Callie admitted.

The cab pulled up to Callie’s house and she had opened the door and was about to step out when Jackson spoke.

“Callie?”

She turned back and looked at him.

“Um…it’s just, I don’t have a lot of people to turn to. Nobody really sees me as a friend at the hospital because my mom basically bought it for me.  I’d really like this not to be a one off.”  Jackson admitted leaving himself completely vulnerable.

Callie turned a warm smile on him.

“Jackson, not many people understand what we’ve been through. Tonight was nice and it definitely wasn’t a one-time thing.”

Jackson beamed at Callie.

“Great! I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”  Jackson replied in relief.

“Have a good night. See you tomorrow.” Callie responded in kind and then shut the cab door and headed into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day at the hospital, rumours were running rampant in the halls about Jackson and Callie. Neither one was aware of anything other than numerous stares or glares being shot in their direction.

Callie was scrubbing in for a surgery that Arizona would also be involved with. Just then Arizona walked in to scrub in as well.

“So the gossip mill is really churning today, hey?” Arizona said conversationally.

“Oh really? I’ve been in one surgery after another.  I haven’t heard anything.”  Callie replied not all that interested.

“Well you have a starring role along with Jackson.” Arizona responded with an edge.

“I don’t care.” Callie stated.

“Really, you don’t care that a bunch of people including me saw you and him leaving a bar together quite happily?” Arizona questioned heatedly.

“I can’t control what people think.” Callie shrugged.

“What about what I think?” Arizona pushed.

“I think we’ve already proven that I have no idea what you’re thinking at any given moment.” Callie responded testily.

“Nice. You slept with my friend’s husband and you’re getting mad at me.”  Arizona hissed.

“First, they’re divorced. Second, I didn’t sleep with him.  Third, mind your own business.  Who I spend time with is none of your concern unless it impacts Sofia.  Understood?”  Callie didn’t wait for a response as she stormed into the operating room.

Arizona knew she had messed up. She finished scrubbing in and followed Callie into the operating room.  She took her place on the opposite side of the patient.

“I’m sorry.” Arizona mumbled.

Callie stayed silent, continuing to operate on the patient.

“I shouldn’t have assumed.” Arizona spoke again.

Callie still didn’t respond.

“Callie…”

“I’m done. I’m just done Arizona.  I can’t deal with your shoot first ask questions later approach.  Great, you’re sorry.  Fine.  I just want to finish this operation and then leave, so can we do this quietly?”  Callie asked.

Arizona was taken aback. Callie’s speech wasn’t spoken in anger, it was spoken in defeat.  She could see undeniable hurt in Callie’s eyes and it broke her heart to realize it was her who had put it there again.

“Yes.” Arizona whispered.

Silence descended on the room, save for the sound of the monitoring equipment hooked up to the patient.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie entered the cafeteria, bought food, and made a beeline for Jackson’s table.

“Did you know that we are the lead players in the gossip mill today?” She asked as she sat down.

“I realized something was up when I kept getting glares from people. My mom took me aside and tore me a new one for cheating on my wife.  I realized what the rumours are.  I was going to warn you but got dragged into surgery.”  Jackson responded regretfully.

“Arizona clued me in after accusing me of having sex with her friend’s husband.” Callie admitted miserably.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asked softly.

“I just wish things were easier sometimes, you know?” Callie replied eyes downcast.

“Believe me. I know what you mean.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Callie spoke up.

“What are you up to tonight?” She inquired.

“Hmm…I was going to go home and kick back in front of the TV. You?”  Jackson asked.

“I have tickets to a minor league baseball game. I treat some of the players on the team.  You want to come along?”

“Absolutely. That’s a better way to spend the night than going home to an empty apartment.  Thanks Callie.”

They finished eating in companionable silence. When they were done they headed to the door of the cafeteria.

“How about I come by your place at about 5:30 and then we can head to the game?” Jackson offered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Callie replied with a smile.

“Great! It’s a date.”  Jackson answered with a cheeky grin.

Neither realized that Arizona had overheard their conversation and was absolutely crestfallen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona was changing into her street clothes when Callie walked in to the locker room.

Try as she might she couldn’t bite her tongue.

“I hear you have a date tonight.” She snarked.

Callie turned to look at her in confusion.

“No. I’m going to a baseball game.”  She replied with a shake of her head.

“With Jackson. I heard you and him talking at lunch.”  Arizona stated coldly.

“With my friend Jackson. Arizona…”  Callie trailed off, shook her head again and turned back to her locker.

“What?” Arizona prodded.

Callie turned around to ponder Arizona. She was quiet for a moment and Arizona thought she wasn’t going to say anything but she finally did.

“I’ve lost so many people. Friends and family.  While it was only one night, I had fun with Jackson.  We laughed, we confided in each other.  It felt good to just let go of everything and have a good time.  I don’t see Jackson as a potential romantic partner.  I see him as someone I could build a friendship with though.  Mark saw something in him and now that I’m looking I see it too.  Jackson was joking around about it being a date.  Arizona, not every man I spend time with is a romantic partner and I’m quite offended at the assumption.”  Callie explained quietly.

Arizona was dumbfounded. She sputtered for a moment and then found her words.

“I didn’t mean it that way Callie.”

“Then how did you mean it because I don’t know where you’re coming from.” Callie challenged.

“Dammit. You aren’t looking then.”  Arizona volleyed back.

“What should I be looking for?” Callie pushed back.

“ME!” Arizona roared.

Callie’s eyes flew open and she stepped back from Arizona.

“What?” Callie questioned softly.

“Me. I still l…nothing. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Arizona quickly gathered her belongings and left the room with a stunned Callie staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Callie’s distraction while they were watching the game became too much so Jackson finally commented.

“Not a baseball fan?” He asked.

“Hmmm?” She turned to him.

“Callie, are you even paying attention?” Jackson probed.

She shook her head.

“Something happened with Arizona and I’m not sure what to make of it.” She admitted.

“What happened?”

“I think she was going to tell me she still loves me. She didn’t though.  She opted to run instead.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked, clearly surprised.

“I’m fairly certain.” She answered as she nodded.

“How does that make you feel?” Jackson questioned.

“Had she said it? I’m not sure.  The fact that she chose not to say it and left?  Less sure.  We still have trouble communicating and I’m not sure I want to go back to that.”  Callie confessed.

“Maybe you need to look elsewhere right now? Move on.  The team’s media relations lady seems to really like you.”  Jackson stated.

“Who? Ryan?  She’s sweet but you’re wrong.”  Callie disagreed.

“Get your head out of the sand Torres. She likes you and she’d like you to notice her…oh here she comes.”  Jackson pointed out helpfully.

Callie turned to look at Ryan. She had to admit the woman was beautiful.  Dark brown hair and striking blue eyes were the features that stood out.  Ryan also was very sweet.   She had provided Callie with the tickets.

“Hey Callie, Jackson. How are you enjoying the game?”  Ryan asked as she sat down beside Callie.

“Great. So much fun.”  Jackson answered.

“It’s been terrific. Thank you for the tickets Ryan.”  Callie said sincerely.

“Here, I bought some hot dogs and drinks for you two.” Ryan said as she handed the items over.

“Oh Ryan. You didn’t have to, but thank you so much.”  Callie replied.

“My pleasure. Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit?”  Ryan inquired hopefully.

“It’s fine with me.” Callie responded.

“So Callie, what do you like to do besides doctoring and watching baseball games?” Ryan quizzed not so subtly.

“I like to do a lot of things, number one on my list is spend time with my daughter Sofia.” Callie responded with a smile.

“You have a daughter? That’s awesome.  I have a daughter and a son.  Maybe we can take the kids on a play date?”

Callie pondered for a moment. She did like Ryan and things with Arizona were far too complicated to even consider going back to that situation.

“I’d like that. Maybe we could plan a date just for us at some point.”  Callie suggested.

Ryan looked at her in surprise.

“Yeah?” She asked.

Callie nodded.

“I’d like that.” Ryan responded with a warm smile.

They settled in and watched the rest of the game. Callie hazarded a quick glance at Jackson and noticed him smirking.  She gave him a slight elbow before turning back to the game.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona was kicking herself after her run in with Callie.

It was her night with Sofia. She had just put her to bed for the night and now she had plenty of time to think about her confrontation with Callie.

She shouldn’t have left. She should have gone through with what she was going to say.  They needed to be completely honest with each other.  If they were going to find their way back to each other they needed to be completely open.

Arizona resolved to talk to Callie and tell her the truth when she saw her at the hospital the next day.

She was looking forward to it as she turned in for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson had just turned on to Callie’s street.

“This was fun. Thanks again for the invite.”  He said genuinely.

“I enjoyed it too.” Callie replied.

“So…Ryan?” Jackson probed.

“You’re right. I need to start moving on and she’s great.  Thanks for the push.”

“No problem. I’m going to need you to return that push at some point.”  Jackson admitted.

“You can count on me.” Callie responded as Jackson came to a stop.

“See you tomorrow.” Jackson said to her as she stepped out of the car.

“See you.”

As she entered her house, Callie couldn’t help but to be excited about her new beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arizona was nervously pacing back and forth in her office. Callie wasn’t on shift yet, which left Arizona with too much time to think.

How would Callie react to Arizona’s declaration? Should she go through with it?

She had to. If there was any hope she had to.

Arizona’s pager went off. She looked at it, squared her shoulders and headed to the ER.

Doing some work while she awaited Callie’s arrival would be for the best.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie had her back to the door of the locker room as she finished changing into her scrubs, she heard the door open but didn’t think anything of it until she realized the person who entered hadn’t moved. She looked up and drew in a deep breath.

“Arizona.” Callie whispered.

“I still love you.” Arizona blurted out.

Callie’s eyes widened. She was not expecting that.

“That was what I was going to say yesterday. I shouldn’t have run.  I…I know you may not feel the same way, but I needed to say it.”  Arizona spoke quickly, barely taking a breath between words.

“Arizona…we’ve been down this road before and it never turns out well.” Callie said regretfully.

Arizona deflated. She looked up at Callie with eyes shining.

“You don’t want to try.” She whispered in resignation.

“I do still love you, but I’m too scared to try again with you. I can’t risk my heart that way anymore.”  Callie admitted.

“So to be clear, you’re the one running now.” Arizona responded with an edge.

Callie whipped her head up.

“Can you blame me? I spent so much time running towards you while you kept pulling further and further away.”

“I was lost!” Arizona yelled.

“So was I.” Callie whispered sadly.

Arizona looked at Callie, surprised.

“What?”

“As much as I was your anchor, you were mine. I was at a loss.  Mark was gone.  You were so angry.  I didn’t know what I was doing and I was trying to read you so I could give you what you wanted but everything I did was wrong.  Even after the cheating.  It was like I was floating around in air and I tried to grab on to you so I could stay on the ground.  The problem was you were floating around too.  We couldn’t help each other.”

Arizona swallowed hard.

“We’re different now Callie. We can figure this out because we both know what we want now.  You just have to want to try.”  Arizona stated, conviction lacing her voice.

“Arizona…”

“You’re going to say no. I hear it in your voice.  I’m not going to try to talk to you into this Callie.  You either want to or you don’t and apparently you don’t.”

With that Arizona left the locker room.

Callie slammed her locker shut and sat down on the bench with her head in her hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona went straight to her office after her conversation with Callie.

Tears started falling as she fell into her office chair.

That conversation couldn’t have gone any worse, but oddly enough Callie’s admission that she still loved her kept a kernel of hope alive within Arizona.

Callie’s hesitation hurt though.

She meant what she had said though. She wasn’t going to try to convince Callie that they belong together.  She wasn’t going to chase after her.

Arizona had told Callie what she wanted. Now it was on Callie to meet her half way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was hiding out in her lab. She knew someone would find her eventually.  Sure enough Jackson poked his head in at lunch time.

“There you are! Why are you hiding in here?”  Jackson asked as he pulled up a chair beside her.

“I just wanted to be alone.” Callie replied.

“Oh…do you want me to leave?” Jackson inquired as he started to stand up.

Callie waved him off.

“Nah. I think I’ve been alone for long enough.”

Jackson studied her for a moment and Callie started fidgeting.

“What?” She questioned.

“What happened? Why are you avoiding people?”

“It’s nothing.” She responded.

“Clearly it’s something. Come on.  Tell me.”

“Arizona told me she loves me still.”

“Whoa. Callie…do you still love Arizona?”  Jackson probed.

She nodded.

“I know I told you to move on with Ryan, but if you and Arizona are still circling around each other, there’s no point in dating Ryan.”

“Jackson. Arizona and I don’t work.”  Callie stated miserably.

“You didn’t work, that doesn’t mean you couldn’t work. You have to want it though.”  Jackson replied.

“That’s what Arizona said.”

“She’s right. You both have come to a place where you have an idea of what you want in your life.  If you want a life with Arizona, it could still happen.  Sure it might be a lot of work, sure it might have some messy moments, but the end result would be amazing.”

“I’m scared.” Callie admitted.

“It’s natural. If you run away from Arizona now, just know that you might be walking away from your last chance.  Think about it.”  Jackson squeezed her shoulder as he got up and left.

Callie’s phone buzzed indicating a text message.

She picked up her phone and noticed a message from Ryan asking about a possible date.

Callie had a decision to make. Complicated or uncomplicated?

Her hand hovered over her phone before she sent her response to Ryan.


End file.
